melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Timothy Heller/@comment-36266060-20180803013748
I do believe Timothy more than I believe Melanie. Of course, Melanie could still be telling the truth, I'm not saying she isn't, but this is my opinion: for one, another person did say that Melanie pressured her into sex but didn't rape her. Thats the first red flag. Secondly, Timothy Heller still occassionally talks about her alleged assault, aswell as her mental state and she shows more of herself to the public than Melanie ever has; and Melanie gave two brief, unemotional statements and then forgot about it. Timothy hasn't forgot, not at all. Sure, Timothy does have some mental issues, but she does seem geniune and emotional about it. Also, everything about Melanie these days is sketchy. Her song focuses on a little girl who is followed and kidnapped by the big bad wolf, whilst Yungelita, her disgusting friend who tries to justify the sexualization of children, licks a lollypop and gives Crybaby a poison bottle. In fact, ALL of Melanie songs focus on dark themes, mainly sex and insanity. Please remember these songs and the artworks are about a little girl, not a fully grown woman. I'm sorry, but, that isn't art. That is disgusting and messed up and Melanie isn't stupid, she knows what Yungelita is like and she knows what symbolism this is creating. It's messed up, I'm sure I'm not the only one who has noticed this. So yes, I do believe Timothy. Nothing can really be proven at this point, but Timothy does seem to be a little broken inside. Melanie could be innocent, sure, but that doesn't excuse all the other messed up stuff. And to those who will say she messed up dates, acts like a brat, cosplayed Melanie and still stayed friends with her after her alleged assault: Timothy has mental issues, she can't remember dates accurately (even some perfectly healthy people can't) and she acts like a 'brat' because she's trying to express her opinions and people just constantly send her hate messages and etc. She still has a right to be who she is, and you all hating on her without proof that Melanie ISN'T a rapist is childish. How awful would you feel, if it was proven that Timothy is telling the truth? This is why others won't talk about their assaults because the fanbase will assume them as liars and attack them. Melanie isn't as sweet as you think, you know, she barely shows her private life. All you know is crybaby. People who have worked with Melanie has said she is a complete and utter brat, Stella even stopped working with her because of this. Also, Timothy staying friends with and cosplaying as Melanie? It's simple: Everyone handles things differently. Timothy was needy, and she still saw her as a friend, and didn't see what happened as bad. So she still idolized Melanie in a way (Timothy herself said she didn't think of it as a big deal until now.) but that doesn't mean she lied, at all. People grow and realise. Again, I'm not accusing Melanie, nor am I saying Timothy is telling the truth, I'm just stating an opinion. I do think the Melanie Martinez fanbase is a little naive. Melanie hides behind her baby persona and acts all sweet, and the fanbase see her as just a sweet little character. Melanie is just a normal person, as is Timothy. Not much proof to support either of them. But Timothy's does seem a little more real.